<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sk8 chatfic this fandom needs by c0rpseeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832198">The sk8 chatfic this fandom needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rpseeeee/pseuds/c0rpseeeee'>c0rpseeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinen Miya Being a Little Shit, Group chat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more POV's as I write this, Joe and Cherry being parents, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Kyan Reki is a nerd, M/M, Minor Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Hasegawa Langa, Shadow being the mom friend, eventual Reki/Langa, i'll add more tags as i write, or in general, sorry shadow lmao, this is a chatfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rpseeeee/pseuds/c0rpseeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SkatingBi created group chat named "S SQUAD LETS GOO"</p><p>	SkatingBi added SNOWMAN, catboi, walmartKISS, joeexotic, cherrybomb to S SQUAD LETS GOO</p><p>catboi: LMAO REKI DID U NAME JOE JOEEXOTIC<br/>joeexotic: What have I done to deserve this??<br/>SkatingBi: Nothing I just thought it was funny :P<br/>joeexotic: how come I cant change it back help me<br/>SkatingBi: lol no<br/>SkatingBi: I'm the only admin<br/>SNOWMAN: Can I be admin too?<br/>SkatingBi gave SNOWMAN the role ADMIN<br/>catboi: oh god what have u done Reki</p><p>Or: Reki creates a group chat and everything turns chaotic from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Miya &amp; Everybody, Chinen Miya &amp; Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya &amp; Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa &amp; Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Hasegawa Langa &amp; Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki &amp; Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Kyan Reki &amp; Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe &amp; Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Langa is admin and Miya is a little shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>    10:42 AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    SkatingBi created group chat named "S SQUAD LETS GOO"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    SkatingBi added SNOWMAN, catboi, walmartKISS, joeexotic, cherrybomb to S SQUAD LETS GOO</em>
</p><p> </p><p>catboi: LMAO REKI DID U NAME JOE JOEEXOTIC</p><p>joeexotic: What have I done to deserve this??</p><p>SkatingBi: Nothing I just thought it was funny :P</p><p>joeexotic: how come I cant change it back help me</p><p>SkatingBi: lol no</p><p>SkatingBi: I'm the only admin</p><p>SNOWMAN: Can I be admin too?</p><p>
  <em>    SkatingBi gave SNOWMAN the role ADMIN</em>
</p><p>catboi: oh god what have u done Reki</p><p>catboi: btw where the hell is Cherry and Shadow??</p><p>cherrybomb: I'm here just choosing to ignore you all</p><p>SkatingBi: So mean</p><p>SNOWMAN: Shadow works around this time I think?</p><p>joeexotic: Wait don’t you and Reki have school?</p><p>SkatingBi: Yeah but we're going stealth mode ;)</p><p>SNOWMAN: Reki the teacher is calling on you</p><p>SkatingBi: shit.</p><p>catboi: LMAO so much for stealth mode</p><p>cherrybomb: Don’t act like you're not in school as well</p><p>catboi: fuck</p><p>joeexotic: LANGUAGE</p><p>cherrybomb: LANGUAGE</p><p>catboi: ur not my parents lol</p><p>SNOWMAN: Don’t be edgy you're like 12</p><p>catboi: STFU YOURE THE EDGIEST ONE HERE</p><p>SNOWMAN: If you don’t stop I'm gonna change your name</p><p>catboi: do it coward</p><p>
  <em>    SNOWMAN changed catboi's name to "TeenAngst"</em>
</p><p>SkatingBi: LMAO I KNEW MAKING LANGA ADMIN WAS A GOOD IDEA</p><p>TeenAngst: I hate all of you</p><p>TeenAngst: you better watch out because I WILL fight you</p><p>SNOWMAN: Do it lol</p><p>SkatingBi: Langa no Miya might actually challenge you lmao</p><p>SNOWMAN: I'm counting on that :P</p><p>SkatingBi: Bro-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>    5:28 PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>TeenAngst: What happened this chat already died??</p><p>SNOWMAN: Me and Reki got our phones taken away and we just got them back</p><p>TeenAngst: Lmao stupid</p><p>SkatingBi: HEY-</p><p>walmartKISS: Why am I in a group chat with you all we see each other enough as it is</p><p>TeenAngst: Oh he's alive lol</p><p>walmartKISS: Of course I am I work all day</p><p>TeenAngst: Imagine being an adult</p><p>walmartKISS: Imagine being a Brat</p><p>TeenAngst: These hands are rated E for everyone old man fight me</p><p>walmartKISS: I AM NOT OLD YOU CHILD</p><p>SNOWMAN: I left for 5 minutes and you're fighting omg</p><p>SNOWMAN: Reki plz help</p><p>TeenAngst: no one can help you now</p><p>SkatingBi: Now I know why you changed his name Langa</p><p>SNOWMAN: yep</p><p>cherrybomb: can you all stop blowing up my phone</p><p>joeexotic: no keep doing it its funny</p><p>cherrybomb: I will not hesitate to kick you</p><p>SkatingBi: ANYWAYS I forgot to tell you guys but I made this group chat because we're basically a friend group! :D</p><p>TeenAngst: are we really tho?</p><p>SkatingBi: yes???</p><p>SNOWMAN: Yes?</p><p>walmartKISS: don’t mind him he's still trying to be cool</p><p>TeenAngst: THESE HANDS</p><p>SNOWMAN: plz no</p><p>TeenAngst: ARE RATED E FOR EVERYONE</p><p>SNOWMAN: Reki can I come over?</p><p>SkatingBi: Sure why?</p><p>SNOWMAN: I'm bored and your house is fun</p><p>SkatingBi: okay lol the window's open</p><p>TeenAngst: how the hell are you guys dating without actually dating???</p><p>SkatingBi: we're best friends??</p><p>TeenAngst: sounds pretty sus to me</p><p>SNOWMAN: sounds like you're jealous to me</p><p>TeenAngst: LMAO no</p><p>joeexotic: Miya leave the lovebirds alone</p><p>SkatingBi: OH MY GOD NOT YOU TOO-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>    6:50 PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> There was no "S" tonight. It was kind of a blessing since Langa could finally take a break and focus on school for more than 30 minutes today, but he also kind of missed Reki. It wasn’t a secret that Reki and Langa were basically attached most of the time. In a way, they both had a lot in common and the list grew once becoming close friends. Langa was more internally chaotic but Reki was chaotic in a different way. He always thought of the redhead as a thunderstorm, but he always calmed Langa down just like listening to stormy weather. Langa knew it probably sounded cheesy but he couldn’t think of another way to explain his best friend.</p><p> He approached Reki's window that was wide open and illuminated. He could just climb up the ramp below Reki's window, but he wanted to be stealthy about it and try to scare his friend. Langa quietly climbed up the wooden plank, trying to avoid any cracks that might make noise and carefully supporting his weight with his hands in front of him. Because the universe sometimes spites him, his foot slipped and he fell on his stomach, effectively making a loud THUD. Langa cringed at himself as footsteps approached the window.</p><p> "Langa! Are you okay?" Reki leaned against the window as he looked at the bluehead concerned. "If you needed help you should have called me."</p><p> Reki offered his hand and Langa took it without any protest. He could feel his face getting warm from his failed prank. "Yeah, but I was trying to scare you," Langa looked away from Reki and blushed as he laughed an octave higher than his usual voice.</p><p> "Oh my god, I wish I could have recorded you then!" Reki cackled as he flopped over onto his bed. Langa approached, calculating his options like a cat would before dramatically putting his body weight on the redhead. "OOF Langa!! Get-" Reki prepared to push Langa off, "Off!!" With a half-assed one-handed push, Langa dramatically slid off Reki's bed and onto the floor. "Langaaa did you wake up this morning and choose violence?"</p><p> Langa snorted and got up from the floor, walked over to Reki's bed, and sitting on the other end properly.</p><p> "No? It's just funny annoying you sometimes."</p><p> "Oh god, you’ve been hanging out with me too much."</p><p> "Nope, I think that I'm perfectly fine," Langa pulled out his phone to check it and saw Miya's texts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>    TeenAngst 7:00 PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>TeenAngst: but fr ya'll arent dating??</p><p>SNOWMAN: No?? We're just friends lol</p><p>TeenAngst: okay just wondering lmao</p><p>SNOWMAN: okay?</p><p> </p><p> Langa frowned. He didn’t understand why everyone thought this. Yes, he and Reki are really close. They share food during lunch, skate in the hallways at school together, work at the same part-time job together, but that didn’t seem weird to Langa. Maybe it was a cultural difference? Langa lived in Canada his entire life so he wasn’t sure how much physical contact was acceptable in Japan. Reki didn’t seem bothered by it though. If anything, Reki initiated most of the physical contact between them.</p><p> "Hey, you okay? You're spacing out," Reki waves a hand in front of Langa's face which causes him to blink back into focus.</p><p> "Yeah, just Miya being Miya," Reki laughs at his comment all while keeping his attention on the bluehead. Langa assumes that Reki already knows, but being the good friend that he is he didn’t say anything about it. The older appreciates that at the moment.</p><p> "Hey, wanna watch some skating videos? I found a few by Elissa Steamer!" Reki beames as he pulls up the video on his phone. Langa honestly could never bring himself to say no to skating videos and Reki's smile, so Langa agrees and shuffles closer to the redhead.</p><p> </p><p>   <strong> Wednesday 5:25 AM</strong></p><p> </p><p>SNOWMAN: Guys help me</p><p>walmartKISS: Why the hell are you up before 6 am</p><p>SNOWMAN: That’s not the problem rn</p><p>walmartKISS: Then what is it?? You woke me up</p><p>
  <em> [Langa sends a photo of him in a bed, Reki's spiked red hair within frame enough to show that his deadweight is trapping the other in place. Langa's face is contorted in a way that says "please help I am stuck"]</em>
</p><p>TeenAngst: LMAO SUFFER</p><p>SNOWMAN: YOURE SO MEAN MIYA</p><p>TeenAngst: Ew stop sounding like Reki. Besides u deserve it lmao</p><p>Joeexotic: Langa go back to sleep you have school and "S" is tonight</p><p>SNOWMAN: I cant go back to sleep I fell asleep at like 9 pm</p><p>TeenAngst: not even I sleep that early Jesus christ</p><p>joeexotic: well maybe you should if you don’t sleep you won't get taller :)</p><p>TeenAngst: FIGHT ME</p><p>SNOWMAN: It's too early for this</p><p>SNOWMAN: you know what</p><p>SNOWMAN: I'm gonna wake Reki up</p><p>TeenAngst: lmao good luck with that he won't wake up easily I've tried whenever he falls asleep at "S"</p><p>walmartKISS: That’s true its like waking up a child from a nap</p><p>SNOWMAN: He woke up</p><p>walmartKISS: how-</p><p>TeenAngst: but at what cost</p><p>SkatingBi: Not much I'm a morning person :P</p><p>SNOWMAN: That’s true</p><p>TeenAngst: Gross imagine being a morning person</p><p>SkatingBi: Gross imagine being 12</p><p>TeenAngst: IM FUCKING 14</p><p>Joeexotic: LANGUAGE</p><p>walmartKISS: where is Cherry to say it too??</p><p>Joeexotic: Probably still asleep but he'll probably be at my restaurant soon</p><p>SNOWMAN: Reki</p><p>SkatingBi: Yeah?</p><p>SNOWMAN: We're late for school</p><p>SkatingBi: SHIT WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME IN PERSON???</p><p>SNOWMAN: BECAUSE IM IN THE KITCHEN</p><p>TeenAngst: ah yes a lovers quarrel</p><p>SkatingBi: SHUT UP MIYA</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kaoru just wants coffee and Reki is a nerd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SkatingBi: Langa where are u "S" starts in like 20 minutes<br/>SNOWMAN: I'm kind of late rn hold on<br/>TeenAngst: Langa being late? Its more likely than you think<br/>SNOWMAN: have mercy on me my mom is embarrassing me rn<br/>SkatingBi: about what??? what did you do this time<br/>SNOWMAN: that is confidential information<br/>walmartKISS: "this time"<br/>SkatingBi: Don’t worry I'll annoy him about it later<br/>TeenAngst: LMAO</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you all so much for the support on this! It really means a lot to me and your kind words motivated me a ton this past week! I wanted to fully confirm that I will be continuing this fic and I'm now writing out a more detailed plot for it as well! I hope you all have an amazing week :D</p><p>Here are the usernames:<br/>Reki: SkatingBi<br/>Langa: SNOWMAN<br/>Miya: TeenAngst<br/>Joe: joeexotic (named by reki he's a little shit)<br/>Cherry: cherrybomb<br/>Shadow: walmartKISS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  WEDNESDAY 7:45 AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>cherrybomb: How have you guys been talking so much in this chat</p><p>SkatingBi: We aren't adults (yet)</p><p>walmartKISS: you have less than two years kid enjoy it while it lasts</p><p>SNOWMAN: you make it sound like we're gonna die the moment we turn 18</p><p>SkatingBi: Langa that's in America in Japan its still 20</p><p>SNOWMAN: oh</p><p>SNOWMAN: Well then you make it sound like we're gonna die when we turn 20</p><p>cherrybomb: Let me in Kojiro</p><p>joeexotic: my restaurant isn't even open yet stop being a parasite</p><p>cherrybomb: do not test me I just want coffee</p><p>Joeexotic: well then be patient I'm trying to prepare food for the day</p><p>TeenAngst: wait wait wait</p><p>TeenAngst: Reki and Langa did yall make it to school??</p><p>SkatingBi: Barely lmao</p><p>SNOWMAN: I blame Reki</p><p>SkatingBi: HUH WHY ME???</p><p>SNOWMAN: you take too long to get ready lol</p><p>TeenAngst: I swear to god these two live together</p><p>SkatingBi: no langa just has no concept of time sometimes</p><p>SNOWMAN: I should be offended but it's true</p><p>joeexotic: I opened the door for you Kaoru</p><p>cherrybomb: thanks</p><p>SkatingBi: why are you texting in the group chat if you're next to each other??</p><p>cherrybomb: I could say the same for you and Langa</p><p>cherrybomb: don't get your phones taken away again</p><p>SNOWMAN: don't worry ill steal his phone</p><p>SkatingBi: NOSJDCSJhuahacxcvbcb</p><p>TeenAngst: a moment captured seconds before disaster</p><p>SNOWMAN: Reki is trying to reach over me as I type this I've made a mistake</p><p>walmartKISS: Then give reki his phone back</p><p>SNOWMAN: no</p><p>TeenAngst: lmao take a photo of Reki I wanna see how he's trying to get his phone back</p><p>
  <em>  [Langa sends a photo of Reki next to him, half of his body is leaning onto Langa's desk as he tries to steal his phone back. The image is blurry and partially covered by Reki's hand] </em>
</p><p>TeenAngst: LMAO GOOD LUCK</p><p>SNOWMAN: its fine the teacher yelled at him</p><p>TeenAngst: and you didn't get caught with your phone??</p><p>SNOWMAN: no :)</p><p>walmartKISS: for some reason Langa using that emoji is unsettling</p><p>cherrybomb: I agree, it looks like he's planning something</p><p>SNOWMAN: :(</p><p>walmartKISS: I don’t feel bad</p><p>walmartKISS: well got to go be a normal productive adult</p><p>Joeexotic: until being in customer service destroys the "normal" part of it</p><p>Cherrybomb: true</p><p>Joeexotic: how would you know</p><p>Cherrybomb: I work with customers who like to judge me constantly idiot</p><p>Joeexotic: just shut up and drink the coffee I made you</p><p>TeenAngst: I cannot believe I'm friends with any of you people</p><p> </p><p> Kojiro loves Kaoru. It was a solid fact that no one really knew about, except Miya, and he would rather sink into the floor than have Kaoru find out. At the same time, the green-haired man wasn’t subtle about it either because sometimes you have to live your life on the edge. It's not like the other has noticed either. It's been an <em>entire decade </em>and Kaoru still hasn’t said anything or done anything. Either Kaoru was extremely dense or noticed and chose not to say anything, but Joe assumed it was the first given how close they still were even after being friends for well more than a decade.</p><p>"Oi, you're gonna spill coffee if you don’t stop zoning out." Kojiro barely managed to stop pouring coffee when the other interrupted his internal gay panic.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, here's your coffee with nothing in it you monster."</p><p>"I don’t wanna hear it I just need black coffee so I can wake up."</p><p>"Oh, apologies sleeping beauty how rude of me!" Kojiro chuckles as he turns around and walks to the sink in the back where he places the pourover dripper in the sink. He returns to where Kojiro is sitting and snorts at how Kaoru looks so tired when it was only around eight in the morning.</p><p>Kaoru glares at him through his glasses and unkempt hair. It could have been scary, but Kojiro knows better than to be intimidated and instead walks over behind the cherry blossom's seat.</p><p>"What are you doing, gorilla? If you make me spill this I will kick you."</p><p>"Calm down I'm just putting your hair in a ponytail it's messy as hell," and maybe because he really wants to touch Kaoru's hair. He always does, and who could blame him? His hair was long and pretty and all he wanted to do was comb his hands through it. So he does, because he likes living his life on the edge, and gently picks up every single strand long enough to pull back while reaching into his jeans pocket and keeping the pink mess secured with a hair tie. "See? I didn’t even make you spill your coffee so now you can calm down."</p><p>Kaoru didn’t respond for a second, which slightly concerned the other until he cleared his throat and took a drink of his coffee.</p><p>"Thanks, but sometimes I still have to keep an eye on you," Kaoru replied as he gave a, albeit weak, snide glance in Kojiro's direction.</p><p>"Rude! I am not that bad!"</p><p>"I beg to differ."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> 11:38 PM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>SkatingBi: Langa where are u "S" starts in like 20 minutes</p><p>SNOWMAN: I'm kind of late rn hold on</p><p>TeenAngst: Langa being late? Its more likely than you think</p><p>SNOWMAN: have mercy on me my mom is embarrassing me rn</p><p>SkatingBi: about what??? what did you do this time</p><p>SNOWMAN: that is confidential information</p><p>walmartKISS: "this time"</p><p>SkatingBi: Don’t worry I'll annoy him about it later</p><p>TeenAngst: LMAO</p><p>walmartKISS: Well hurry anyways me, Cherry, and Joe are already here</p><p>walmartKISS: also Cherry and Joe are doing a Beef tonight and the rest is up for grabs</p><p>SkatingBi: oh HELL YEAH Langa we should skate down the mine after their Beef!!</p><p>SNOWMAN: sure :) also, I'm omw</p><p>SkatingBi: yessss</p><p>TeenAngst: Wait Reki when did Langa give u your phone back?</p><p>SkatingBi: When lunch started -.-</p><p>TeenAngst: lmao rip</p><p>walmartKISS: good maybe he actually took notes for once</p><p>SkatingBi: well a b o u t t h a t</p><p>walmartKISS: Jesus Christ kid pay attention in school</p><p>Joeexotic: he reminds me of Cherry when he was in high school but without the edgy teen phase</p><p>cherrybomb: Is this a compliment or an insult toward me</p><p>SkatingBi: both</p><p>TeenAngst: both</p><p>walmartKISS: both</p><p>cherrybomb: anyways</p><p>cherrybomb: Reki, Langa, where are you you got 10 minutes</p><p>SkatingBi: bet</p><p>cherrybomb: that’s not what I meant don’t crash please</p><p>SkatingBi: lmao don’t worry Langa is driving</p><p>joeexotic: knowing how he is that’s somehow worse</p><p>SkatingBi: don’t worry about it Langa actually has a license</p><p>TeenAngst: are you saying this while he's driving??</p><p>SkatingBi: yes</p><p>TeenAngst: idiot</p><p>Cherrybomb: don’t complain if you drop your phone</p><p>SkatingBi: I'm not gonna drop my phone</p><p>walmartKISS: he's gonna drop his phone</p><p>SkatingBi: HAVE FAITH IN ME SHADOWW</p><p>walmartKISS: never in a million years</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  11:40 PM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> DM with TeenAngst </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>TeenAngst: okay quick spill the beans what did you do that warranted your mom embarrassing you</p><p> SNOWMAN: nothing I don’t know what you're talking about</p><p>TeenAngst: I have plenty of blackmail on you if you don’t</p><p>SNOWMAN: that concerns me</p><p>TeenAngst: it should now tell me</p><p>SNOWMAN: fine</p><p>SNOWMAN: but DON’T tell anyone</p><p>TeenAngst: okay fine I won't</p><p>SNOWMAN: okay so I was talking to my mom about an argument me and Reki had yesterday and just advice because I'm bad at talking to people</p><p>TeenAngst: okay??</p><p>SNOWMAN: ..And she thought I was referring to a crush on a girl</p><p>SNOWMAN: and I may or may not have accidentally come out as gay to her</p><p>TeenAngst: okay before I laugh was she accepting?</p><p>SNOWMAN: Yes she was</p><p>TeenAngst: okay good because I'm losing my shit over this</p><p>SNOWMAN: okay 1) rude and 2) I'll just tell you the rest later I gotta go</p><p>TeenAngst: good bc I need more of this quality content</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> THURSDAY 2:56 AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>SkatingBi: LANGA YOURE STAYING OVER TONIGHT</p><p>SNOWMAN: huh why??</p><p>walmartKISS: I saw that look in his eyes that screams that he has an idea while you were skating</p><p>SNOWMAN: oh no</p><p>SkatingBi: OH YES NOW GET OVER HERE IM ALREADY AT THE EXIT</p><p>TeenAngst: Langa where did you go</p><p>Cherryblossom: Reki is chasing him</p><p>TeenAngst: how am I more mature than those two</p><p>walmartKISS: Maybe you should try acting your age sometimes instead of acting like an old man</p><p>TeenAngst: says the old man</p><p>walmartKISS: You know what</p><p>joeexotic: am I the only one who just witnessed them try to duel with their skateboards</p><p>cherrybomb: fine I'm gonna get them to stop</p><p>cherrybomb: they're not actually fighting but skateboards are not weapons</p><p>TeenAngst: anything can be a weapon if you try hard enough ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>walmarkKISS: I agree let them duel</p><p>joeexotic: too late</p><p>SkatingBi: CHERRY GIVE ME MY BOARD BACK</p><p>Cherrybomb: nope</p><p>walmartKISS: Joe gave his board back lmao</p><p>TeenAngst: lmao that was quick</p><p>Cherrybomb: you are a nuisance</p><p>Joeexotic: says the one who leeches off the electricity in my establishment</p><p>Cherrybomb: says the one who constantly annoys me while I'm WORKING</p><p>Joeexotic: wELL SAYS THE ONE WHO BREAKS INTO MY STORE AT 7 AM</p><p>SNOWMAN: what is going on??</p><p>walmartKISS: don’t worry they're actually laughing next to each other</p><p>SNOWMAN: oh okay</p><p>SkatingBi: LANGA COME ONN IM ALREADY AT THE EXIT AGAIN</p><p>SNOWMAN: okay okay omg</p><p>TeenAngst: fellas</p><p>TeenAngst: is it gay to skate with your homie at 3 am</p><p>walmartKISS: If it is then we're all gay</p><p>TeenAngst: nvm</p><p> </p><p>  Reki and Langa were skating home together through the dark streets of Okinawa. The summer air was stuffy while the wind kept the teens from overheating despite it being early morning. Langa skated silently while listening to Reki's new ideas for their boards. The early morning atmosphere along with the sense of Deja Vu from the countless times they've done this kept Langa calm. He enjoyed listening to the redhead throw his ideas out into the humid air and occasionally Langa put in some of his own ideas as well. Langa was new to skating but Reki made sure that the older knew the extreme basics, with long hours spent teaching with trial and error. Eventually, Langa knew enough to follow what Reki was rambling about during moments like this.</p><p>"So I know I have the trucks of your board moving in a complete circular motion, but I think if I restricted the movement a little I would help you do tricks better," Reki made circular motions with his hands as he skated to emphasize his idea to Langa, "Since I know you don’t really do tricks in the first place, but skating isn't all about beef's ya know?" Reki smiled at Langa as he said this, and Langa couldn’t help but smile back.</p><p>"Yeah, I get it, I want to learn how to do a kickflip," Langa looked away while focusing more on pushing his board, "Since I kind of don’t know how…" This was honestly surprising since Langa excelled so much at the sport, but at the same time, Langa never focused solely on tricks like Reki. Both Langa and Reki were on opposite sides of the skating spectrum when it came to preferences and style. Reki loved skating on the streets and using and ledge, stairway, or curb to perform. The redhead always glowed when he did that in Langa's opinion. Langa, on the other hand, loved racing others and cruising the streets. The older always thought it was because that’s what he did most with his dad back in Canada on the snowy mountains during the aggressive winters.</p><p>"Dude your board is gonna be so cool when I finish it!" Reki jumped off his board when they were in front of his house with Langa following after him. He did a lot of following, but the blue-haired teen didn’t mind as he entered the garage and handed Reki his board. He didn’t mind watching Reki work while he picked out the music on their playlist. He also didn’t mind listening either, since he could honestly listen to his best friend talk for hours.</p><p>Langa thought back to his texts with Miya yesterday. They really didn’t seem like a normal friendship, huh? Did Reki Mind that? If so, would he tell the other if he was ever uncomfortable? What if Reki was aware and just didn’t say anything? Langa knew that his best friend tended to internalize his negative thoughts a lot so it was always a possibility. Langa snapped himself out of his thoughts before Reki would realize he zoned out, and put their garage playlist on shuffle. He drowned out his thoughts with cheesy indie music and the sound of his friend at work.</p><p>He couldn’t stop staring. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sorry that chapter 3 is taking a while :(</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TLDR; College semester is ending which means finals are soon, I've been applying to jobs like crazy, and Chapter 3 should be posted no later than early April.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello Everyone!</p>
<p>I really wanted to post at least once per week but unfortunately, college and work prevented me from doing so. Finals are coming up in April, and since I'm currently unemployed and paying for college with no financial assistance, I've been going to interviews like crazy! I think after my epic job searching and the start of the summer semester, I should be back on track soon! </p>
<p>Thank you to everyone who has shown unconditional support for this series! Because of you guys, I started taking it more seriously so it can be something that is fun to read! I have another one that I'm planning but I'll probably post it once this series is almost/completely done. </p>
<p>I appreciate every single one of you guys, and I hope ya'll are doing well! This series will not end just because my schedule is a little cramped, I promise you that!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oka is NOT Reki's dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SkatingBi: Guys I messed up<br/>walmartKISS: Oh god what did you do now<br/>SkatingBI: I ACCIDENTALLY CALLED OKA DAD I WANT TO EVAPORATE<br/>TeenAngst: UM??? <br/>SkatingBi: Langa pls cover for me im hiding<br/>SNOWMAN: On one condition<br/>SkatingBi: LANGA <br/>SkatingBi: I SAW THAT MESSAGE NO IM NOT<br/>SNOWMAN: well I guess I'm going to have to call manager Oka over</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH MY GOD I FINALLY DID IT<br/>I didn't end this where I wanted it to but I honestly really wanted to post it for you guys! It's been pretty crazy since I've been gone from my professor being rude to getting hired at a new job and starting training there.. Like WOW being an adult is hard! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I introduce someone new!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span> Saturday 4:30 AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>DM with TeenAngst</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: Hey you awake?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: No</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: anyways spill the beans you never finished telling me the full story</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: oh my god I cant believe you still remembered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: of course I do its funny as hell now speak</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: Fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: So as you know my mom was accepting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teenangst: yes we know this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: but she assumed I liked reki.. Romantically</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: WAIT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: YOU DON’T??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: NO???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: DAMMIT I OWE SHADOW 20 DOLLARS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: YOU BET ON US???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: ANYWAYS PLS CONTINUE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snowman: Okay fine. My mom still thinks I like him but I don’t even know what it actually means to "like" someone?? Im always focused on sports. First snowboarding and now Skateboarding that I never gave myself enough time to think about it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: Okay 1) you're dense. 2) you don’t think about it dude it just happens</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: If youre questioning if you have a massive crush on Reki then don’t overthink it. Even though youre both idiots you'll figure it out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: Eventually</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: Alright I wont overthink it then, but this doesn’t mean you won that bet with shadow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: I'm still counting it as a win</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>12:00 PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: Guys I messed up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: Oh god what did you do now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBI: I ACCIDENTALLY CALLED OKA DAD I WANT TO EVAPORATE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: UM???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: Langa pls cover for me im hiding</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: On one condition</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: LANGA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: I SAW THAT MESSAGE NO IM NOT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: well I guess I'm going to have to call manager Oka over</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO BE SO CRUEL</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: Probably me or Cherry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: OKAY OKAY FINE JUST DON’T TELL OKA WHERE I AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherrybomb: what is happening?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: Reki sold his soul is what happened</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: It's worth it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: I'll do something even better hold on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherrybomb: does this have anything to do with the admin privileges Reki gave you last week?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: Langa stop smiling I don’t know what you're up to but I DON’T LIKE IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SNOWMAN added DopeSketchy to S SQUAD LETS GOO</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: How could you this is even worse</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: It's still funny how you're still hiding lol</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: I'm going to die omg</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: stop being dramatic its not that big of a deal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: also hello everyone!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: I regret nothing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherrybomb: oh hello</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: Hey Oka!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: What's up you haven't been to S in a while</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: oh well I've just been keeping Dope Sketch up and running I guess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: you're such a liar</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: wait</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: YOU USED TO SKATE AT S AND DIDN’T TELL US??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: oh no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: Langa nvm me hiding lets go interrogate Oka</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: wait what about the board we were working on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: this is more important</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: wow Reki found something more important than building skateboards and that’s interrogating Oka</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: I left to go eat and all of this happened???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherrybomb: yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: don’t be surprised if those two are involved</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: True</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: anyways, I've only met Oka maybe once a while ago but he never shows up at S?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: Yeah, he used to go regularly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: Mostly to fix boards and do speedpaint challenges whenever other artists showed up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: the decks he designed were sick</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherrybomb: I don’t think he's done designs in a while either</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: huh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherrybomb: yes he used to go with Reki to make sure reki didn’t get in trouble until he stopped going in general</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherrybomb: maybe its because he feels he can trust reki to make smart choices</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: A horrible decision tbh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: oh I almost forgot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: Shadow you owe me 20 dollars</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: WHAT??</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>DM with walmartKISS</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>12:36 PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: Kid you better not be lying just to get 20 dollars</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: Nope! Langa like Reki for sure he's just dense :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WalmartKISS: okay okay fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: But if you don’t feel like giving away your money yet then lets bet the 20 on if they actually start dating or not :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: How are you this scheming where are your parents</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: probably working like most adults do??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: anyways old man be ready to give up your 20 dollars</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: you know what fine I'm going back to work go study or something you child</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>2:46 PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: I cant believe you used to fix boards and do speedpaints at S you are an inspiration</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: Now I see why you called him dad accidentally</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: SHUT UP LANGA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: Langa, Reki you guys are still working it hasn’t even been an hour</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: wait</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: if you guys went to work at like 12 does that mean reki accidentally called Oka dad when he barely walked into the shop??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: yes he also likes to wake up late on Saturdays so he wasn’t even aware of it for a minute</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: oh my god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: Miya is laughing so much rn wow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: maybe I am what about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: youre with miya??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: yeah he's hiding out in my restaurant right now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: shut up there are people from my school its awkward seeing them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: Then just ignore them??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: that it easier said than done anyways were is Cherry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: he's working today too that’s why his skateboard is with me right now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: he had to leave because of a sudden meeting with one of his clients</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: sweet now I can hack into it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: please no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: LANGA I FORGOT ABOUT YOUR BOARD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: I know lol</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: QUICK LETS ADD NEW TRUCKS TO IT BEFORE A CUSTOMER COMES IN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: you teenagers are so irresponsible</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: They didn’t read my message so mean :(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: you get used to it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: anyways since I'm apparently a dad now Miya why are you hiding from the kids at your school?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: its complicated and I don’t like talking about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: but long story short I lost a lot of friends once my skateboarding career took off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: its okay I know how that feels, plus you're only 13 you have your whole life to make friends!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: when I was in high school, I only had one friend and all of a sudden he just vanished. It hurts to have friends leave your side but you cant depend on others 24/7, but its okay to lean on them a little bit :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: pfft no wonder you're the dad friend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: but thanks, you're not as much of a slime as I thought</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: oh am I now a part of this friend group??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: you always were tbh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: nice!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: anyways I'll go back to work, maybe if I can find out when the next S meetup is I'll visit again!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[joeexotic sends a screenshot of the S schedule for the month that’s decorated with the logo and major events highlighted in red]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DopeSketchy: Thanks, Joe!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hasegawa Langa was a mess at the moment. No, it was not his hair, his unwashed dope sketch shirt, or the notebook of failed sketches he attempted while learning how to build a skateboard with Reki. It was Reki himself that made Langa a mess. Reki was currently trying out different trucks for the board laying on the work table. Since the mobility would be heavily restricted, the redhead chose lighter pieces to make the weight less noticeable when skating. The older couldn’t pay attention to that, though, when Reki's hair was in a ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Langa knew he was being ridiculous. He didn’t even know if he liked Reki that way but Langa did know one thing for certain: Reki should wear his hair up more often. It was a messy attempt at a ponytail. "I'm used to only doing my sister's hair, okay!" Reki had retaliated when langa snorted at the younger teen for failing to tuck every strand in. It looked so good though. Langa was questioning his own sanity since <em>it's just hair how could that look so good on someone</em>? Maybe Langa was sleep-deprived because he and Reki always woke up way too early on the weekends. Maybe Langa just needed some caffeine to wake him up. He didn't like caffeine enough to drink it at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey langa you're staring off into space again, you good?" Reki asked him while still tightening the screws in place on Langa's board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Langa blinked back into the present, "Oh, yeah I'm good. I zoned out." Langa replied sheepishly. He knew he had a habit of zoning out but his reason for it this time was not to be spoken out loud in front of his best friend, who he was thinking about a lot lately in a romantic sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay dude but remember what we talked about a few days ago," Reki stopped what he was doing and looked at Langa in the eye, "If you're having problems with dissociating you can tell me about it, okay?" Reki said quietly in case talking about it too loud would embarrass the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Langa stared for a moment while suddenly remembering their conversation, more like an argument, before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I will, thanks Reki." Langa smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  That was a brief argument that Langa forgot about before Reki put it back into the light. It wasn’t horrible, but it was a misunderstanding due to Langa's occasional lack of spatial awareness. Langa knew he dissociated a lot. Going into autopilot as he called it was something he did regularly since his dad died. Doctors said it was something that needed to be monitored but otherwise they didn’t want to immediately jump to medication. The argument between him and Reki started because he was in that moment of dissociation while skateboarding a little bit too deep, which caused him to fall and scrape his knee. Reki told him to be more careful and Langa replied saying he was used to it. Reki got a little upset that Langa never told him about him dissociating. It was understandable considering they were both close and always told each other everything. They could read each other like a book now not that Langa minded. The older apologized and explained it more after getting his knee treated by the worried redhead. They were fine after that, but Reki was being overly cautious the rest of that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  After that argument a few days ago, Langa realized how much Reki cared about him. <em>He really was amazing,</em> the blue-haired teen thought as he pulled his phone out to play their usual playlist. </span>
</p>
<p>  Music filled the back room of the small shop as Reki continued working. Langa took this as a moment to step out into the main room to check if any customers were browsing. When he glanced towards the room, there was no one except manager Oka who was on his phone sitting on the floor near the display of colorful wheels. Langa walked towards Oka and sat next to him on the floor near the shelves of neon-colored wheels, leaning against the shelf to his right for support. </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you used to go to S a lot?" Langa inquired. He rested his elbows on his crossed knees while keeping his attention on Oka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I did! I'm only 24 so I haven't been going for that long," Oka put his phone down and smiled at Langa, "but I never really competed. I went for the atmosphere mostly. I loved the art community in S and bringing my business there too!" Oka chuckled lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you have a name for skating?" The teen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I don’t wanna tell you in case I go again, it'll be a surprise! Just like how Reki hasn’t used his name yet either," Langa looked at Oka confused which the older acknowledged, "don’t tell Reki I told you that though. He hasn’t competed much in a few weeks and I think when he does, he wants to introduce a new persona, yeah?" Oka eyed him hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I won't say anything. I think you mean Shadow versus Hiromi? That would be pretty cool." Langa replied. He thought about what kind of name Reki would choose. It would probably be flashy, and still similar to Reki's personality. Would Reki wear a mask like Cherry? Would Reki wear something different than his usual hoodie and t-shirt? Langa couldn’t help himself as he thought about it more when he stood up and waved at Oka before going back to his original place next to Reki. He was singing along to a Japanese rock band Langa couldn't recognize. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>4:00 PM</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: Hey Joe when does your restaurant close?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: at 9 why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: cool we're gonna show up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: as long as you don’t disturb the customers OR DO TRICKS IN MY ESTABLISHMENT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: I never lose a bet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: I will officially ban you if you do that again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: damn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: anyways I made some adjustments to Langa's board so it’s a standard longboard now but the trucks are lighter! We were gonna skate there so langa can get used to turning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joeexotic: oh nice, is langa finally going to learn a kickflip?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: how dare you call me out like that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: you can ride a skateboard like a snowboard but you cant do a fucking kickflip?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN:…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: you're a slime now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: Miya no!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: how does it feel to be demoted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: tragic I don’t think I can recover</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: LIAR YOURE LAUGHING RIGHT NOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: laughing in disappointment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SkatingBi: Miya no-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNOWMAN: race you there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: moments taken seconds before disaster</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: wait why is everyone always here at your restaurant?? Even Cherry is here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: of course cherry is there he and Joe are as attached as Reki and Langa are</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>walmartKISS: wonderful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TeenAngst: anyways see ya'll at Joe's Resturaunt</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome Oka :)<br/>As always, usernames:<br/>Reki: SkatingBi<br/>Langa: SNOWMAN<br/>Miya: TeenAngst<br/>Joe: joeexotic (named by reki he's a little shit)<br/>Cherry: cherrybomb<br/>Shadow: walmartKISS<br/>Oka: DopeSketchy</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! So I'm obsessed with chatfics. I follow several from a lot of fandoms but no one has made a sk8 one! This is the first time in about 7 years that I've had the motivation to write so this may be a little cringy, but I hope over time I'll get better!<br/>Here are everyone's usernames:<br/>Reki: SkatingBi<br/>Langa: SNOWMAN<br/>Miya: catboi (now TeenAngst)<br/>Joe: joeexotic (named by reki he's a little shit)<br/>Cherry: cherrybomb<br/>Shadow: walmartKISS</p><p>See ya'll later!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>